


Should Have

by PhantomPhan16, VicenteValtieri



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 06:12:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11938011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomPhan16/pseuds/PhantomPhan16, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicenteValtieri/pseuds/VicenteValtieri
Summary: Thrawn comes to collect his intended, Armitage Hux, after a year, but Kylo Ren has news for the Emperor.





	Should Have

Emperor Thrawn Beauregard Palpatine stepped off his shuttle onto the Finalizer where he would meet his intended, General Armitage Hux, at last, a year after arranging for his hand. A group of men were waiting, but he did not see Hux among them. A nervous looking man started towards him, but the Force User, Kylo Ren pushed by him and up to the Emperor. "You are too late, Your Majesty. Hux made his choice. As we speak he is delivering MY child," he smugly informed the Chiss.

Thrawn fixed him with a look. "Has he now? Well, I should at least stop to greet the new Mother after coming all this way."

 

Ren growled, but the nervous looking man led Thrawn to the medcenter. As he opened the door screaming reached his ears. Evidently Hux was still birthing the child.

He rushed in. No matter what was happening, no one should sound that bad while giving birth. He found Hux lying prone surrounded by doctors, but not a one was really looking at him, screaming bloody hell.

"What the Hell is going on here?" Thrawn snapped. "This man is giving birth, someone help him!" He hurried to the General's side, stripping off his jacket.

 

"Y-Your Majesty?" Hux gasped out.

"Yes, but for now, your humble midwife. Since apparently everyone else is absolutely useless." He sighed and reached out, sensing. "Stop pushing, General, you're not fully dilated."

 

"I feel like I have to," he whimpered.

"I know you do, but you have to stop. You're going to rip your cervix." He put his arms around the General's torso and helped him sit up. "Let's get you on your knees. It will help."

 

He helped the poor man onto his knees as Mitaka and faithful Gilad came in. Gilad grabbed the nearest medic. "Why the hell is no one helping the General?!" he barked.

"Lord Ren told us not to touch him!" The medic whimpered to the roused Captain.

 

"Idiots! This man clearly does not know birthing procedure, he and his child could have died! Man up or get out!"

They took the opening and escaped as quickly as possible.

 

Hux sobbed and wailed through the next contraction. He'd had no pain relief either.

 

Thrawn closed his eyes and reached for the Force.

 

He did what he could to ease some of the General's pain, but he was almost dilated now. it would be soon. Mitaka was supporting him, giving him a hand to hold.

 

“There we are… Push!” Thrawn told him. “Now, push!”

 

He bore down with a wail as the pressure built. "Good, General. Here comes the head. "IT BURNS!!!" he shrieked.

 

“Push! There baby’s coming. There, I see baby now!”

 

Hux reached down a trembling hand and felt his baby's head, gasping and panting. "H-Hi, baby," he panted.

 

“Keep pushing.” Thrawn encouraged.

 

He screamed as the shoulders came. "One more, General." He gave a last push and gasped, carefully turning around. "It's a girl," Thrawn said, handing him the baby.

 

“Hello.” Hux sobbed, looking down at her. He lowered onto himself and reached for her.

 

Thrawn handed her to him. She blinked soft, sky blue eyes up at her mothet, a bit of red hair already on her head. "Hello,... Skylar," he whispered. Before he could do or say anything else Ren barged in just as Thrawn cut the cord.

 

Gilad, fearless, barred his way.

 

"Out of my way." Thrawn approahced. "Why did you tell the medics not to touch him?"

 

“They wanted to use chemicals. Stupid scientists would have damaged the child’s Force ability.”

 

"Because of your order General Hux and the child could have died, and it wouldn't have matter. I sense no Force strength from her."

 

Ren hissed. “Let me past.”

 

"General?" Thrawn asked.

 

“Please, don’t.” Hux replied.

 

"You heard him, leave, or I will make you leave... in pieces.”

 

Ren growled and stepped back out, leaving the new mother in peace. Gilad and Thrawn washed him and Skylar off and tucked him into the little bed. Thrawn leaned on the side. “She’s beautiful.”

 

"Thank you. Your Majesty, I..."

 

Thrawn nodded. “If you do not want this marriage, I will not force you.”

 

"I do, but... how could I ask you to continue with this when I am... defiled and now have another man's child?"

 

“Ren did this to you by force?”

 

He nodded miserably.

 

“Then I should have come sooner to take you away.” Thrawn gently stroked his hair.

 

"Thank you. Would... would you like to hold her?"

 

“I would. May I?” He accepted Skylar, cupping her gently. “Hello, little girl. I’m your Father, or step-father. Whatever.”

 

She blinked up at him, and he smiled. "Look at those pretty eyes. That shade of blue would put your great-grandfather's eyes to shame. Like little crystals."

 

Armitage smiled, leaning back in the bed and listened to Thrawn babbling on to the baby.

 

Skylar finally began to fuss. "Back to Mommy then. Time fill your tummy, hmm?" It took a little doing, but finally the newborn was latched on and suckling hungrily from her mother.

 

Mitty watched her eat tiredly.

 

"Gilad, find something for the General to wear and put in orders for baby items. They are coming to the Chimera with us."

Gilad saluted and began comming, walking back to the shuttle.

 

He returned with some of Thrawn's clothes, and Mitaka brought Hux's things to take to the Chimera. Thrawn helped Armitage dress and merely wrapped the jacket around him so Skylar could keep nursing and gently picked the General up.

Mitaka followed them to the shuttle, holding a small suitcase. The lieutenant was coming, apparently.

 

Thrawn merely welcomed him, and they left the Finalizer. Hux relaxed a little once they were away.

Thrawn stayed with him until he fell asleep and held Skylar while he rested.

 

The baby slept as well, and Thrawn had time to just sit and think as well as admire her and her mother.

He should have come sooner.

 

He could have gotten his fiance away from Ren sooner, no doubt made his pregnancy easier as it was no doubt immensely stressful, and made sure he didn't suffer through his labor as he had.

Force, if he had come in the first place to speak to the General, there might not be a Skylar Ren but a Skylar Palpatine.

 

He looked down at the infant and felt a twinge of guilt at that thought.

He cupped her to him. "Not that I don't love you as well."

 

She stirred, and he carefully changed her diaper, trying to let Armitage rest as much as possible His body had gone through some serious pain and trauma.

Skylar wiggled in his arms, a tiny, full body wiggle, and settled back down.

 

"Lets let Mommy sleep a bit more, little Princess," he crooned softly.

She made a soft, coughing noise and closed her little eyes.

 

A few minutes later Hux began to stir. Thrawn waited, not wanting to startle the poor thing. He looked down at himself then sat up with a wince. "Baby? My baby! Where-" "It's all right, General," he soothed.

Armitage looked over at him and spotted Skylar. "Oh, Thrawn... There she is..."

 

The Emperor handed him his daughter, and he cradled her. "Armitage,... I'm sorry. I should have come for you sooner, much sooner."

"How could you have known?"

 

"I still should have come, when I got the response that I could have your hand if you were willing. I should have come and courted you, taken you away, prevented all this pain you've gone through." "Thank you... for not coming." He stared at the redhead. "What?" "You didn't come, and because of that I have a beautiful baby girl that I love so much."

 

Thrawn chuckled. “I see. I love her too.”

 

"Will we stay on your ship or go to Naboo?"

 

“Naboo seems best for a baby.”

 

Armitage kissed her tiny head and just breathed in, safe and relaxed for the first time in a long time.


End file.
